


My Bad Boy In Leather

by tardisplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: Mark is invited to dinner with my parents...how will it go?





	My Bad Boy In Leather

"Cmon babe, are you coming?" I heard behind me as I was grabbing my backpack out of my locker. I turned to see dark, raven hair and a leather jacket. I smiled to myself and finished stuffing my books into it. I stood up, slammed it shut and turned to face him. He looked nervous. "Do you think your parents' are gonna like me?" I cupped his cheek. "I am sure honey. There's nothing to worry about." He looked down at his clothes and said, "I don't want them thinking I'm some bad boy and a bad influence on you." I snaked my hand around his neck and pressed myself to him. "If they knew how much of a 'bad influence' you were already on me..." He leaned in and softly kissed me lips and his tongue dancing against them, begging for entrance. I felt his hand slip from my back down to the pocket of my jeans, squeezing lightly and then smacking it. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away with a glint in my eyes. "But seriously, let's go." 

We walked down the hall, hand in hand until we got out to the parking lot when we got into his mustang. He started it up and turned on the radio. He peeled out of the parking lot and we headed to my house. He drummed upon the steering wheel and he only did that if he was nervous. I placed my hand on his thigh as a sign of comfort and I could feel him melt into my touch. We were typical 18 year olds that were madly in love, except for the sex part. We both wanted to wait until we at least got out of high school before we did anything so thrilling for us was a hot make out dry humping session in the backseat during movie night. To say there was tension was an understatement but it was gonna be worth it to us for the wait. 

I looked up to him after a few silenced moments and said, "I know they are gonna ask if we have done anything yet, Mark." I saw him tense up take a big gulp. "I know they will be happy and proud of us for our decision AND it will def make them see away from the 'bad boy' image that you dress like that you are SO worried about." I saw him exhale a breath and relax back into his seat. "You are right babe. I shouldn't be worried." I smiled at him and squeezed his thigh tenderly. A moment we pulled up into the driveway. He shut off the car and exhaled a shaky breath. I grabbed his cheek and said, "It's gonna be ok...I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." We got out the car and with fingers linked, we headed to the door. 

Mom beat us to open the door and she stood there with a smile on her face. "Well, this must be Mark. Let me tell (your dad's name) that you are here. (your dad's name)!" She turned back to us. "Well come on in kids, its not gonna do you any good standing on the porch now is it?" She walked into the house and went into the kitchen. Mark just looked at me and I smiled. I Felt his hand grasp mine tighter and I led him into the living room. Dad was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He saw us and immediately stood up. "There's my princess." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me into a bear hug. He pulled away and took a look at Mark. He stiffened up and went into protective dad mode. "You must be the man after my daughter's heart. What is your name son?" Mark stood there unable to say anything. I saw it and looked at Dad. "Cmon dad, you are intimidating him." I said and shook Mark's arm gently to break him out of his reverie. "M..Mark...Sssir." He nervously said and reached out to shake Dad's hand. "There's no need to be nervous son...not until I find a reason." He laughed and slapped Mark on the back. Mark sputtered a little and straightened up. "Guys, dinner is ready!" My mother called. Yes, a saving grace. I thought to myself as we all walked out into the dining room.

***********************************************************

Spaghetti and meatballs were centered on the dining room table accompanied by garlic bread and salad. Seems like mom went all out this time. Dad seated in his normal spot and Mark took the spot between Dad and I. Mom was still busy bustling about for a moment before she settled down to eat as well. Dad started dishing everyone up and glared at Mark for a moment and smiled. "Relax son...this is a getting to know you meeting, not an interrogation." Mark seemed to finally relax into his chair as he grabbed garlic bread for him and I. We all got our food on our plates and started eating. It was quiet except for the clinking of silverware and glasses. Dad took a few bites and finally said, "So, how did you and my daughter meet?" Mark stopped eating and replied calmly, which I was surprised of. "We are in most of the same classes, Sir. I've known her since we were in kindergarden." Dad mumbled a 'hmm hmm' for him to continue. "I finally mustered up the courage to ask her out a few weeks ago after we got partnered for a science project together." "Oh, that is so nice!" My mother interjected sweetly. "That's great." My dad said looking at me and smiling. 

We ate for a bit longer until Dad said, "What are your intentions with my daughter?" The sound of silverware echoed and then came to a halt throughout the dining room, with all eyes on Mark and Dad. Mark looked anxious and Dad looked sternly, but not upset. Mark cleared his throat and said, "Only good Sir." Mark turns to me and grabs my hand tightly, stroking his thumb over the top of it. He continues, "I know most guys my age can't say that and I know it probably doesn't look like it from my appearance, but I have all honest intentions with your daughter. I have loved her for a long time now and hold her in the highest respect. I was raised my traditional parents that taught me right from wrong, how to properly court and how to treat a lady. To be honest, she is my best friend, my lover and my confidant. I am so glad to have her in my life and I love her so much." He kissed the hand that had been intertwined with his and it brought tears to my eyes. I looked at my mother to see her misting eyes as well and a look of awe in my fathers eyes. 

Mark looked at me and I knew something that I had to say. "Dad?" I nervously said. "I did wanna tell you that we aren't doing anything. You don't have to worry about having a teenage daughter being pregnant." I look over to Mark and grab his hand gently. "We wanna wait until much later, Dad." We smile at each other and I look at Dad. His eyes bulged out of his head with a shocked look on his face. It slowly turned into a smile and he nodded. "I'm glad to hear it." We finished eating our dinners with smiles on all of our faces. Once we finished eating, Mark had to leave and my father said, "Hey before you leave, I'd like to have a word with you." Mark looked at me for assurance. I nodded and he smiled. He followed Dad into the living room while I helped mom clean up.

"Mark is a nice boy, y/n. I like him a lot." Mom interjected, while loading dishes into the sink. "I can tell your father really likes him too. He's def a keeper." She turned towards me and said, "You have my approval." She beamed at me and I pulled her into a hug. I hug never seemed so comforting and full of promise from her before and I knew this was something special. I finished helping mom with the dishes and a few moments later, Mark appeared with my Dad. Dad slapped his hand over his shoulder as they both let out a gut laugh. Dad must have told one of his infamous jokes again. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes. Mark laid eyes on me and smiled. "Well, I need to get going. It was nice to meet you sir and it was nice to meet you, Mrs. L/N." "The pleasure was all ours, Mark. Nice to meet you too." My mother said, drying her hands on a dish towel. Dad turned to shake his hand and smiled. "We will see you again soon." I looked at them and said, "I'll walk to you out babe." Mark took my hand as we headed out to the porch.

As the doors closed behind us, he pulled me into a sweet kiss. As we pulled away, our foreheads touch. "See, nothing to worry about. My parents love you!" I saw him smile and said, "Yeah. I am so glad they like me...it makes everything so much easier." "Yeah it does." I chuckle. "I gotta get going babe...I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He brushed back the hair from my face and stared into my eyes and smiled that boyish smile that made me melt. I touched his cheek and said, "Yeah babe. Drive home safe. I love you." "I love you too...sweet dreams princess." He leans in and slowly presses his lips against mine in a feather light kiss, making me want more. When he pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes and let out a shaky breath. I saw him snicker as he got in his car and drove away. I touched my fingers to my lips and smirked. He may not act like it, but he'll always be my bad boy in leather...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
